


School Challenge

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [12]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Gen, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Pudding has to hold it all day.





	School Challenge

Pudding loved the little challenges that Taruto would give her. After the fun they had had on his birthday, after he knew that she was okay with what he liked and also liked it herself, they had become a lot more open about it with each other and had begun to practice it a lot more frequently. He would give her challenges regarding what she should do when they were apart and she would follow through and report the results to him when they could be together again.

One day when she was at school, she was following such a challenge. In one of her early classes, she began to feel the first light twinges letting her know that she had to pee, and she smiled to herself, knowing that the challenge was starting. She was only allowed to go to the bathroom if she was actually going to wet herself before she got home, but otherwise, she had to hold it.

Of course, that was no big deal for her. She had done a lot of all-day holds for him before; she loved the way he reacted to seeing her desperate and wetting and had gotten quite good at dragging it out and holding it for as long as possible. That part of the day would be easy for her.

By lunchtime, she was beginning to feel slightly desperate, to the point that her fullness was almost always on her mind. But rather than taking it slow like she normally would during a hold, she drank a lot more than usual. The second rule of her challenge was that she needed to stay well-hydrated. She made sure she had plenty to drink, knowing that soon enough it would add a lot of pressure to her already full bladder.

The day wore on and the pressure grew, until she was in her second to last class of the day. She was so full that it was all she could do to not show everyone that she was positively bursting with desperation. Her concentration in her classes was completely shot and she tried to sit still, but it was nearly impossible. She was reaching her limit and knew that she would not last much longer.

Suddenly, she felt a trickle escape her, just the smallest of leaks but enough to alert her to the fact that things were getting bad. If she waited much longer, she was afraid that she would lose control and so she raised her hand. It took a long time for her teacher to call on her and she squirmed in her seat a few times to try and relieve some of the pressure.

“Yes, Pudding?”

“May I please be excused?” she asked as politely as she could manage.

“We're in the middle of an important lesson, Miss Huang. I think whatever it is can wait until after class,” her teacher replied. Of course, she knew it was a long shot. A lot of classmates had been abusing bathroom privileges to get out of class lately, but she had hoped that, since she was generally well-behaved, she wouldn't be punished for that. Now she had to wait and she wasn't sure if she could.

Whimpering softly, she knew now that she had to try even harder to hide how desperate she was. Now she had the attention of her classmates, and they would be looking for any signs that her request was genuine. She bit the inside of her cheek, squeezing her thighs together and trying to sit still. Her bladder was begging her for release, but she had to maintain self-control in front of everyone.

The class seemed to drag on for an eternity, and she was, for the first time in a long time, truly afraid that she would not make it. She knew that Taruto would not be mad at her for something that she couldn't control and would comfort her and perhaps even like thinking about it, but she still did not want to be put in that situation publicly. It was something for the two of them and it wasn't something she wanted to have to live down either way.

Both the thought of her classmates teasing her and the thought of her classmates seeing her in a way that was supposed to just be for Taruto spurred on her determination and she grit her teeth and crossed her legs. She wasn't going to act desperate and she wasn't going to wet herself; she could make it until the end of class, and she would have a fun story to tell him when she got home.

When she was finally let out of her class, her desperation had reached such a level that she ran for the bathroom, not caring how obvious an action that was. She would have to trade showing how desperate she was for actually wetting herself, and she didn't care if a few people saw her running a bit faster than she should have been so long as she made it on time.

Finally, she reached the bathroom, and not a moment too soon. She was on the absolute verge of losing control and she locked herself in a stall, squatting and pulling up her skirt. As she reached for her panties, she remembered the last rule of the challenge she had been given for the day: she could not remove her panties for any reason. Which meant, of course, that she would have to pee through them. She had hoped she would make it until the end of the day and wouldn't have to worry about that part, but since that was not an option, now she wondered if she would go through with it or not.

She was too close to her limit, and could not debate for long. She had been debating between the knowledge that Taruto wouldn't have to know and her conscious telling her she couldn't lie to him when she reached her limit. It was no longer her decision, and she began to wet her panties.

Sighing in relief, she didn't fight the spurts of pee that escaped and instead relaxed to allow her bladder to empty the rest of the way. She had been fighting this for so long that it was nice to let go, and she knew that, in the end, she would be glad that she had not broken any of the rules in the challenge. It felt good to soak her panties like this and when she was at last done, she found that she couldn't wait to tell Taruto all about this.

She stood up and dried herself as much as she could before heading to her next class, hoping that no one would be able to smell it on her and secretly very aroused knowing that she would be in soaked panties the whole time.

~X~

After her last class was done, she met up with Taruto to walk home from school. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she had something to tell him, and she told him the story of her day quietly while he listened with great interest. By the end of her story, she could tell he was getting excited and she finished it by saying, “You know, I'm still wearing those panties.”

She took his hand and guided it under her skirt, letting him feel how wet she was and noticed that he was visibly aroused. Before she could comment, however, he had already grabbed her arm and the two took off to find somewhere private to act on their desires.

 


End file.
